inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Maji BOMBER!!
Maji BOMBER!! (本気ボンバー！！lit. Serious BOMBER!!) là bài hát kết thúc thứ 5 của loạt phim Inazuma Eleven. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật なつじゃん！ みあげるそらあおいうみ！ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ じゆうにえがこうぼくが RUURU WOW YEAH なつじゃん！ おおきくなれまじＢＯＮＢＡＡ！ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ こうきしんのままＧＯ！ あつくなれ！ あそびもひゃく（あそびもひゃく） まなびもひゃく（まなびもひゃく） じかんせいいっぱい てをぬかないＢＯＮＢＡＡ くじうんおせいにゃぜったいしねえ（そろそろ） じんせいちょいすのれんぞく なつじゃん！ たよれるやつきざなやつ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ いろいろであいぼくがそだつ ＷＯＷ ＹＥＡＨ なつじゃん！ せいちょうしろまじＢＯＮＢＡＡ ＷＯＷ ＷＯＷ せかいみんあでＰＥＡＣＥ！ Romaji Natsu Jan! Natsu jan! Miageru Sora aoi umi WOW WOW Jiyuu ni egakou boku ga RUURU WOW YEAH! Natsu jan! Bokiku nare maji BONBAA WOW WOW Koukishin no mama GO Atsuku nare Asobi mo hyaku (asobi mo hyaku) Manabi mo hyaku (Manabi mo hyaku) Jikan seiippai >Te wo nukanai BONBAA Kuji un no seinya zettai shinee (soro soro) Jinsei choisu no renzoku!! Natsu jan! Tayoreru yatsu kiza na yatsu WOW WOW~ Iroiro deai boku ga sodatsu WOW YEAH Natsu jan! Seichou shiro maji BONBAA! WOW WOW Sekai minna de PEACEEE!! Atsuku nare! Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật 夏じゃん! 見上げる空　青い海 WOW WOWOW 自由に描こう 僕がルール OH YEAH! 夏JUMP! 大きくなれ　本気(マジ)ボンバー! WOW WOWOW 好奇心のままGO! 熱くなれ! 遊びも100点(ひゃく) 遊びも100点(ひゃく) 学びも100点(ひゃく) 学びも100点(ひゃく) 時間精一杯 手を抜かない ボンバー くじ運のせいにゃ 絶対しねぇ そもそも　人生　チョイスの連続 夏じゃん! 頼れる奴　キザなヤツ WOW WOWOW いろいろ出会い 僕が育つ OH YEAH! 夏JUMP! 成長しろ　本気(マジ)ボンバー! WOW WOWOW 世界みんなでPeace! 立ち上がれ! 涙も出る 涙も出る 拍手もする 拍手もする ほめてほめられ やる気も出る ボンバー カブトムシだって 夢があるだろう いつかは　大空の彼方 HOP STEP JUMP! 夏じゃん! 見上げる空　青い海 WOW WOWOW 自由に描こう 僕がルール OH YEAH! 夏JUMP! 大きくなれ　本気(マジ)ボンバー! WOW WOWOW 好奇心のままGO! 熱くなれ! 夏じゃん! 頼れる奴　キザなヤツ WOW WOWOW いろいろ出会い 僕が育つ OH YEAH! 夏JUMP! 成長しろ　本気(マジ)ボンバー! WOW WOWOW 世界みんなでPeace! 立ち上がれ! 夏じゃん! 見上げる空　青い海 WOW WOWOW 自由に描こう 僕がルール OH YEAH! 夏JUMP! 大きくなれ　本気(マジ)ボンバー! WOW WOWOW 好奇心のままGO! 熱くなれ! Romaji natsu jan! miageru sora aoi umi WOW WOWOW jiyuu ni egakou boku ga ruuru OH YEAH! natsu JUMP! ookiku nare maji bonbaa!! WOW WOWOW koukishin no mama GO! atsuku nare! asobi mo hyaku asobi mo hyaku manabi mo hyaku manabi mo hyaku jikan seiippai te wo nukanai bonbaa kuji un no sei nya zettai shinee somosomo jinsei choisu no renzoku natsu jan! tayoreru yatsu kizana yatsu WOW WOWOW iroiro deai boku ga sodatsu OH YEAH! natsu JUMP! seichou shiro maji bonbaa!! WOW WOWOW sekai minna de Peace! tachiagare! namida mo deru namida mo deru hakushu mo suru hakushu mo suru homete homerare yaruki mo deru bonbaa kabutomushi datte yuma ga aru darou itsuka wa aozora no kanata HOP STEP JUMP! natsu jan! miageru sora aoi umi WOW WOWOW jiyuu ni egakou boku ga ruuru OH YEAH! natsu JUMP! ookiku nare maji bonbaa!! WOW WOWOW koukishin no mama GO! atsuku nare! natsu jan! tayoreru yatsu kizana yatsu WOW WOWOW iroiro deai boku ga sodatsu OH YEAH! natsu JUMP! seichou shiro maji bonbaa!! WOW WOWOW sekai minna de Peace! tachiagare! natsu jan! miageru sora aoi umi WOW WOWOW jiyuu ni egakou boku ga ruuru OH YEAH! natsu JUMP! ookiku nare maji bonbaa!! WOW WOWOW koukishin no mama GO! atsuku nare! Tiếng Anh It’s summer! Look up at the sky and blue seas, wow wowow I’ll write it out freely, I’m the rule here Oh yeah! Summer jump! Grow up big and strong, super bomber!! Wow wowow Stay curious and GO! Let’s heat things up! 100 points in playing around, 100 points in playing around, 100 points in learning, 100 points in learning, Don’t let even a single moment of time go Bomber! I’ll never blame it on luck After all, life is a series of choices It’s summer! Guys I can count on, even the ones with attitude, wow wowow I’ve grown up from meeting all sorts of people Oh yeah! Summer jump! Grow up, super bomber!! Wow wowow Peace with everyone in the world! Stand up! Tears come out, tears come out There’s applause too, there’s applause too Getting praised so much brings out my motivation Bomber Even beetles have dreams Some day they’ll head out through the great skies with a hop, step, jump! It’s summer! Look up at the sky and blue seas, wow wowow I’ll write it out freely, I’m the rule here Oh yeah! Summer jump! Grow up big and strong, super bomber!! Wow wowow Stay curious and GO! Let’s heat things up! It’s summer! Guys I can count on, even the ones with attitude, wow wowow I’ve grown up from meeting all sorts of people Oh yeah! Summer jump! Grow up, super bomber!! Wow wowow Peace with everyone in the world! Stand up! It’s summer! Look up at the sky and blue seas, wow wowow I’ll write it out freely, I’m the rule here Oh yeah! Summer jump! Grow up big and strong, super bomber!! Wow wowow Stay curious and GO! Let’s heat things up! Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc